Cahill abduction
The Cahill abduction experience concerns the Cahill family who were abducted by a UFO on 8 August 1993 at the ,Booth, B. J. UFO Casebook, The Kelly Cahill Encounter, 11/16/2002 just east of , in Victoria, . UFO encounter Kelly Cahill, 27, her husband, and their three children were travelling by car around midnight on the 8th of August 1993. The husband, Mr. Cahill, was driving his family home after a visit to a friend's house in , when they had witnessed what looked like ‘a large blimp with orange lights’ in the sky.Red Bull, The Kelly Cahill Abduction, by Cam Hassard, 02/18/2018 Kelly Cahill went out to investigate, and reported seeing ‘a rounded craft with windows around it.’ It silently hovered above the road. Different colored lights were clearly visible on the bottom of the object. The UFO was so close to the ground that Kelly thought she could see people through the window openings. She then began screaming to her husband what she was seeing, and the craft zoomed off to their left, disappearing as quickly as it had made itself known. They continued their drive home, when all of the sudden they were blinded by a strong light. Shading her eyes from the intense light with her hands over her eyes, Kelly begged of her husband, "What are you going to do?" Her husband, frightened by the glowing presence replied, "I am going to keep on driving." The light ceased. Kelly was now very relaxed in what seemed like seconds. The first words out of Kelly's mouth were, "What happened, did I blackout?" Her husband remained silent. He had no answer to give his wife. He cautiously drove his family home. Once Kelly smelled a foul odor, like vomit, she suddenly realized that she could not remember what happened in the last hour. In ufology, this is termed “missing time”. That same night as Kelly undressed for bed, she noticed a strange triangular mark on her navel, a mark she had never seen before. Kelly suffered from general malaise for the next two weeks, and was taken to the hospital on two occasions, one for severe stomach pain, and another for a uterine infection. Kelly would soon begin to remember details of her abduction, even without outside aid such as regressive hypnosis, or counseling. But she seemed to recall seeing the object in a slightly different place than when she first remembered. She experienced recurring dreams and memories of the night: visions of a number of tall, skinny shadow-like figures with bulging red eyes during her abduction. Other abductions There seemed to be other reports of at least two other cars that were present during the ‘Cahill abduction’. Under hypnosis, other witnesses independently corroborated Cahill’s story. They apparently had similar memories and navel marks of their own. Pop culture In the new ‘ ’ premier show , “Kelly Cahill’s abduction” was name-dropped.Vulture, The X-Files Premiere Recap: Fiction Masquerading As Fact, By Keith Uhlich, 24 Jan 2016Entertainment Weekly, The X-Files premiere recap: My Struggle, The return of Mulder and Scully is a creaky 'shipwreck By Jeff Jensen, January 25, 2016 References Category:Abductions Category:Victoria Category:Australia